De este lado del muro
by Nanamiii
Summary: Fill del kink meme: "Han partido mi cuerpo a la mitad". Entonces, Italia Veneciano decide hacer una visita al hospital. T por las dudas.


He aquí otro fill que hice para el kink meme de Hetalia en español. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

Título: De este lado del muro  
Género: Angst  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Advertencias: Triste. Mención del Muro de Berlin.  
Palabras: 1 054

* * *

Italia Veneciano corre lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo se lo permite. Tiene poco tiempo —demasiado poco para su gusto— y no quiere que ni que un mísero segundo se le escape de las manos.

Después de tanto insistir, por fin los Aliados le han permitido ver a Alemania, a pesar de que Francis no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea. De eso último, no conoce el por qué. Quizás es por el morbo que la guerra ha generado, el cual desea verlo sufrir; tal vez porque todavía queda algo de hermandad europea en él y quiere evitar dañarlo.

Pero ¿y ahora qué más da? Ya se encuentra en el hospital dónde el germano trata de recuperarse. Y no hay nada que lo detendrá. Nada impedirá que lo vea, por muy doloroso o chocante que pueda ser el panorama.

Jadeando, Feliciano les pregunta a algunas enfermeras donde está Ludwig. Al principio se niegan a confesar el paradero de éste, pero el italiano las convence explicándole la situación —¡además él es Italia, una nación al igual que él!—. "Por favor, tenga cuidado. Su estado es delicado…"

Cuando se encuentra ante las frías y blancas puertas de la habitación especial del germano, no puede evitar temblar un poco. ¿Qué tan mal estará? ¿Había sido lo correcto venir hasta acá? ¿Ludwig estará de ánimos como para verlo?

¿Estará consciente, por lo menos?

Sacude la cabeza. ¡No, no y no! No es momento para dudar, no está en condiciones para perder tiempo. Coloca su mano sobre una de las puertas y la golpea. Al otro lado, una voz que conoce muy bien aprueba su permiso y entra.

—¿Alemania? —dice asomándose con algo de timidez.

—Italia… —responde al verlo. No es que en su voz no haya felicidad, es sólo que no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para poder demostrarlo. No obstante, la alegría que le ha regalado la visita se refleja en su mirada y en una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño se detiene a observarlo: está vendado aquí y allá, su cabello de oro está algo desordenado, su aura de vigor apenas se percibe… y no le sorprende verlo apoyado sobre un montón de almohadas. Inclusive siente que en ese momento es más fuerte que el siempre exigente y responsable Alemania.

Quiere decirle algo, lo que sea, pero no hay nada que se le ocurra. No puede preguntar "¿Cómo estás?" porque la respuesta es evidente. Ludwig, por su parte, se percata de ello. A estas alturas, Feliciano es un libro abierto para él; así que decide comenzar para hacerle las cosas más simples.

—Probablemente ya has oído lo que sucedió. A mí me tocó este lado del muro, a Prusia el otro —sonríe y sus orbes azules se dirigen a la ventana, pero no tardan en volver a la otra nación—. Sólo espero que piense antes de actuar, por su bien.

—Seguro que se las apañará —también sus labios se arquean, con empatía.

Otra vez el silencio incómodo se adueña de la situación. Sería inusual en su relación, pero ahora es frustrantemente normal.

—Podríamos decir que han partido mi… nuestros cuerpos a la mitad —vuelve a facilitarle las cosas a Feliciano, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, teme meter la pata—. Pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. No sangró ni nada que se le parezca. Es una simple cicatriz…

—Duele, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpe, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Los oí gritar cuando pasó. Creo que todos los que son como nosotros los oyeron.

El alemán levanta las cejas en sorpresa, aunque su mirada falta de energía y extrañamente tranquila retorna pronto. Lo que ha dicho el italiano es tan evidente que sería una estupidez negarlo, ¡la cicatriz que tortuosamente le recorre la espalda casi ni le permite moverse!

Veneciano da unos pasos y toma una silla para sentarse a su lado. Para acompañarlo. Comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido y a temblar. Ludwig le da unos segundos y espera a que ponga en orden lo que quiere decir en su mente, algo que no pasará. Decide posar su mano sobre la cabeza del otro (moviendo su brazo con suavidad, no quiere que le duela la herida) y por tercera vez le hace las cosas más simples a Feliciano.

—Hoy no te voy a ordenar que no llores.

El permiso es todo lo que el italiano necesita para deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas. Se tira sobre las piernas del alemán, toma las sábanas en sus puños y solloza, al mismo tiempo que repite "¡No es justo!" o "¡No te mereces esto!". Ludwig se limita a asentir y a mimarle los cabellos. Feliciano es más sensible y hasta más humano que él, por lo que lo que sucede puede serle imposible de aceptar o comprender.

Se conceden un rato para consolarse, aunque el germano sabe que su destino está jugado y que no depende de él. No sabe si alguna vez volverá a depender de él.

—¿No deberías irte a casa ya?

—Quiero quedarme a tu lado.

—Tu gente te necesita más que yo. ¿Tu hermano?

—Está bien… dentro de todo —miente, recordando el cómo Lovino no ha tenido ni la fuerza para negarle la visita al alemán.

—Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que no te han dado mucho tiempo para quedarte tampoco, ¿no?

Feliciano finalmente se vuelve en su lugar en la silla. El otro hombre ha replicado con toda la razón del mundo, después de todo. Aunque no quiera, aunque le cueste horrores, debe hacerle caso.

—Oye, esto no significa que no puedas volver a visitarme. Nos volveremos a ver.

—La última vez que me prometieron eso… —otra vez no puede mirar al alemán a los ojos.

—¿Acaso alguna vez he roto una promesa? —no le deja acabar, preguntándose cuándo Italia se volvió tan pesimista.

* * *

Ludwig vuelve a observar fuera de la ventana cuando del castaño no queda ni un rastro. No le cabe ni la menor duda de que la promesa que acaba de hacer le parecerá irrealizable de a momentos. Pero él es un hombre de palabra y la llevará a cabo cueste lo que cueste.

Porque no soportaría volver a ver a Feliciano llorar, tan destrozado. Menos por su culpa.

Además es una excelente excusa para no rendirse.

* * *

Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
